Richard Hutchings
Richard "Ricky" Hutchings is an evolved human with the power of Biokinesis Background History Richard Michael Hutchings was born to Pat MacEachthighearna and left in the care of the childless couple Stephen and Joanna Hutchings shortly before eighties came to an end. It was apparent already from an early age that he wasn't like other children, except for the fact that he could sense the bodily functions of other organisms. He had difficulties socialising, lacking understanding of social cues and being seemingly oblivious to the feelings and intentions of his peers. Along with that, he was sensitive to touch, had compulsive routines and a requirement for sameness. Change made him anxious. His parents, worrying for their only child, took him to see a psychologist and after months of tests and sessions he was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome. School wasn't easy for Richard. His inability to socialise properly, combined with his eccentric behaviour and clumsiness made him a target for the school bullies. The revelation of his disorder didn't help either. In fact, it made things worse. But despite this, Ricky was still a good student. He was always on time and did what he should, earning him high grades in most subjects, especially science and math. As he reached his teens, some of the girls started taking interest in him, finding his odd behaviour cute. This eventually led to his meeting with Tanya Andrews, one of the more popular girls at the school as she asked him out, and the two shared their first kiss not long after. With Tanya's support, Richard managed to make it out of school with relatively high grades. But then she had to move back to America, and he decided to accompany her, wanting to see more of the world. The two moved to a small house in Upstate New York where they lived for a few months. It was there Ricky discovered just how special he was after an accident which left Tanya with a quite badly scraped elbow. As he was tending to her injury, the more visible aspect of Ricky's abilities manifested, healing the wound within a few seconds, leaving both of them astonished. Around the same time, he got into contact with his real father, who was creating a safe haven and training facility for specials in the area. A place known as the Solidus Institution. In truth, it had all been planned. Patrick had constantly kept track of Ricky, and choose to buy the old abandoned school building right next to where he lived in order to get into contact with him. For months, Patrick helped Ricky, teaching him about specials and his ability. Ricky and Tanya even started talking about having children. But then the worst happened. Tanya got cancer. Still inexperienced with his ability Ricky could do nothing to help her, and while she survived she was left barren. Fortunately, Pat suggested he serve as surrogate mother and carry their child. Though, as often happens with in vitro fertilisation, it ended up being multiple children, though luckily no more than three. In order to hide the existence of Ricky, and thus protect his family, Pat claimed the children to be his. The happiness wouldn't last long though. A few months before the birth of the triplets, it was discovered that Tanya's cancer was back, and had spread. Ricky was still too inexperienced to help her, and could do nothing as she slowly died. After that, he swore to train and use his ability to save lives, no matter the cost to him. Pat left him alone with the children and disappeared, going into hiding after his supposed death during the New York bomb threat. Ricky moved to the institute, in chaos after Patrick's "death". There he met and fell in love with Orion Taylor. Everything seemed good again, until the Government decided to raid the place, capturing most of its residents, including Ricky, who was infected with the sickness during his imprisonment. During the jail break, Ricky was rescued by Patrick, though he never saw Orion again, and has come to assume his boyfriend was killed. Ricky spent several months on the run with Patrick before deciding to settle down in an apartment on Staten Island after a fateful meeting at a coffee shop. Alliance Summary Coming soon... Salvation There's no place like home... (See There's no place like home...')''' ''Coming soon... Happy Birthday and a Happy New Year (See Happy Birthday and a Happy New Year) Coming soon... Show me how to live (See Show me how to live) Coming soon... The ties that burn (See The ties that burn) Coming soon... Physician, heal thyself... (See Physician, heal thyself...) Coming soon... Exposure Rebirthing Coming soon... Abilities Biological manipulation (See Biokinesis) Ricky has the power of Biological manipulation or Biokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate anything organic, be it animals, plants, fungus, bacteria, even non-cellular life like viruses. In his case, the power manifest itself mainly through the ability to rapidly heal injuries. He does this by forcing the cells to regenerate, speeding up the body's natural healing process in a way similar to rapid cell regeneration. With this ability Ricky can fix everything from paper cuts to broken bones and even mortal injuries like bullet wounds within moments. He can also repair scar tissue, cure diseases and even cause lost body parts to grow back. It's even possible he might be able to bring the dead back. However there’s also a more harmful side to the ability. When he’s upset or under stress, Richard’s ability can work in reverse, allowing him to degenerate tissue rather than healing it. The degeneration causes the cells to decay and eventually die, over time damaging internal organs, leading to organ failure and eventual death. This part of his ability also allows him to damage the DNA of subjects, causing genetic disorders such as cancer and diabetes. While these faculties are the ones mainly used, Ricky does in fact have full biokinesis, though he prefers not to use it too much due to moral beliefs and the worry of putting the children at risk. Biopathy (See Biopathy) Along with his ability to heal, Ricky is also capable of quickly noticing and diagnosing biological problems, even ones that normally would require advanced equipment to detect such as internal bleedings and cancerous cells, and can detect the presence of alien particles. This is called intuitive diagnosis and derives from his biopathy. The Biopathy allows Ricky to sense the presence of organic matter, living as non-living, in his vicinity. He can sense bodily functions and activity within any organism, and perform biopathic "scans", studying the biological structure of organisms, on a cellular and genetic level. This ability also allows him to detect the presence of the genes responsible for giving people powers, as well as an almost perfect understanding of how any living organism he encounters functions. Trivia *Ricky's surname, Hutchings, comes from the RPer Steven Hutchings. His first name, Richard, is from a classmate of the player. *Ricky suffers from Asperger Syndrome, like his player. *Ricky has perfect pitch, though can't play any instrument. Category:NPCs